Emociones de Hierro
by Solanco Di Angelo Redfox Roma
Summary: Por lo que él tenía la ilusión de que Levy seria de él. Aunque no supiera que ya le pertenecía. Ya la cortejaría como todo dragón. Pero iría despacio, no había apuros ¿O sí? No, no los había. Aunque él no se había olvidado de su ilusión infantil de pasar a Jimmy Hendrix. ¡No,No! ¡Él no se daría por vencido! 5to Drabble "Ilusion"
1. Soledad

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_**También necesito aclarar 3 cosas:**_

—_**Los sentimientos que me tocaron son: Pasión, Soledad, Angustia, Ilusión y Fe.**_

—_**Como verán más tarde, nombrare un poco de la infancia de Gajeel la cual está basada en mi fic "Infancia, la antes Desconocida" es para aclarar por si las dudas. Sé que no puede ser plagio ya que es mi propio fic, pero no está mal ser precavido como dicen: "hombre precavido vale por dos "¿No?**_

—_**y este fic tiene contenido de SPOILER.**_

_**Ahora no los molesto más y ¡A LEER!**_

_._._._..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-:_._.

**SOLEDAD**

Si algo que había sufrido Gajeel Redfox era la soledad. Toda su vida llena de esa miserable emoción. Desde que sus padres fallecieron en aquel incendio, cuando él tenía 3 años de edad, Tubo que "_Pedir prestado" _y sufrir el desprecio de la gente. Hasta que Metallicana lo tomo como alumno, en ese momento creía que cambiaría su vida… ¡JA! Pues claro que cambio, solo un poco.

Luego la mañana del 7 de Julio, cuando se despertó y no encontró a su maestro, comenzó a buscarlo. Pero termino por darse cuenta de que lo había dejado solo… lo había abandonado. Claro que lloro y maldijo al Dragón de Hierro (Maldito dragón, le había hecho la promesa de que nunca iba a dejarlo solo, ¡JA! Quedo en el olvido, ya le iba a echar en cara un millar de palabras _"hermosas"_ cuando lo encontrara al maldito), lo peor de todo volvió a sentir la miserable emoción que creyó que no volvería a sentir de nuevo… _La soledad._

Cuando se unió a Phantom Lord se prometió a si mismo que no volvería a encariñarse jamás con alguien, ya que no quería sentirse en soledad de nuevo, si se acostumbraba y convivía con ella ya ni la notaria .

Pero… el día que peleo contra Salamander e su gremio se disolvió, todos fueron para distintos caminos menos él ya que… su único hogar… el único lugar a donde ir fue destruido y no tenía a donde ir. Quería llorar como un niño pequeño, pero no se lo permitió porque "_Llorar es de débiles" _y él no era un enclenque ¡Claro que no! ¡Era fuerte! Ya se las arreglaría... _Solo de nuevo._

Pero ¿es que no podía tener peor suerte él? Sus padres, Metallicana y ahora esto. Tendría que empezar el viaje de nuevo y solucionar el asunto del dinero, pero ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Cree que es tan fácil conseguir empleo? ¿Luego de lo que hizo? ¡JA!. Es fácil, mejor se quedaba aquí comiendo hierro felizmente en vez de estar buscando como un imbécil un trabajo y que para colmo no lo aceptaran.

En ese instante en el que ya se rendía a la soledad (como odiaba esa palabra), escucho unos pequeños pasos caminando hacia él.

—*¡yaa!

— ¡Maestro Macarov!

Ya sabía el que no se la iba a poner fácil ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO! ¿QUE PENSABA? ¿QUE LUEGO DE LO QUE LES HIZO A SUS NAKAMAS LO DEJARIAN EN PAZ? ¡JA! ¡BUENA BROMA!

Pero en realidad, a lo que venía el maestro era a darle una "pequeña charla" e invitarlo a ese manicomio que llama gremio, pero para el colmo de los colmos el maestro le dijo algo que le toco en lo más profundo de su alma…

— _Hay personas que disfrutan estando solas, pero no hay ninguna que soporte la soledad_

¿Cómo sabía el viejo que él vivió estando solo? Él no sabía lo que decía ¡PARA NADA! No tuvo que estar robando para sobrevivir, no tuvo que soportar la soledad que sintió cuando sus padres murieron, no sufrió el abandono de su padre adoptivo.

En realidad el anciano tenía razón, ahora que lo pensaba, toda su vida sufrió la soledad y aun, aunque lo intento, no se acostumbraba. Pero… Por más que quisiera unirse ese gremio de psicópatas… no lo aceptarían, no después de lo que le hizo al grupo Shadow Gear y como destruyo su edificio.

—Pero… yo lastime a tus Nakamas…

—Eso sí, que jamás te lo perdonare. No importa lo que hagas.

Que miedo da ese viejo… Pero…sobre su propuesta… tenía miedo (por primera vez en muchos años) de lo que pudiera pasar. Sabía que Juvia se había unido y que la aceptaron, pero ella era otra historia ¡lo único que hizo fue secuestrar a Lucy Heartfilia! En cambio el casi mata a dos chicos y una niña y destruyo el gremio. ¡No tiene comparación!, no entendía porque lo invitaba a unirse.

— ¿Por qué me invita a unirme luego de lo que les hice? —él se tenía que sacar esa duda, ya que sino no creía poder aceptar luego de lo que había hecho.

—Porque no puedo dejar que un chico tan joven camine hacia la oscuridad, no me lo perdonaría.

¡Qué raro el anciano! ¿Cómo puede importarle que el caminara hacia la penumbra? ¡No tenía sentido! Pero antes de que pensara otra cosa más el Maestro le aclaro.

—No lo tomes como salvación, solo te estoy mostrando un camino hacia el mañana. Tu decidirás si aceptarlo o no.

No él no lo había tomado como salvación, pero estaba bien que lo aclarara. Después de razonarlo por un rato y de oír al viejo, decidió unirse.

Pues claro que cuando Salamander y sus camaradas se enteraron de que se unió, no lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos (eso era algo obvio), se tuvo que comer la paliza de los dos chicos del Shadow Gear, cuando se dirigía para hacer una misión, y hacer de saco de boxeo del chico eléctrico. Pero al parecer este se quería deshacer también de la chica de pelo azulado… ¡no lo iba a permitir! Aunque Gajeel la había lastimado, no quería que saliera herida de por lo que se usó de escudo para ella y al saber que estaba bien sin más que decir se retiró.

_**Desde aquel día, Gajeel nunca más iba a sufrir la soledad. Ya que cierta peli azul lo acompañaría siempre y no lo abandonaría jamás…**_

_**FIN DEL PRIMER DRABBLE!**_

_***yaa: es hola en japonés xD**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO!**_

_**ME ESFORCE MUCHO EN HACERLO! :DDD**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARA! :DDD SALUDOS A TODOS! DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR! ;D**_


	2. Angustia

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_Angustia_

Angustia… Angustia era el sentimiento que estaba sintiendo en este momento, ya que ahora se encontraba frente en un… cementerio. Supongo que se preguntaran: _¿Por qué esta ahí?_ Pues es fácil se hallaba en un camposanto porque…_ Todos sus amigos se encontraban allí._

Todos estaban muertos, menos él y la coneja (la cual se fue al pasado a cambiar el maldito futuro), Todos fallecieron en el ataque de los condenados Dragones, en este momento estaba maldiciendo a esos seres sin nada mejor que hacer. Recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer como habían muerto.

Laxus fue atacado por un dragón del mismo elemento que el… relámpago, peleo como si no hubiera mañana, pero desgraciadamente a mitad de la pelea se quedó sin poder mágico y la bestia esa termino con el luego de más o menos una hora.

Salamander fue embestido por su propio padre… Igneel. Resulta que ese miserable se unió a Acnologia, Cuando este lo miro… vi que estaba profundamente triste, ya que no podía creer que el padre que tanto amaba… al que vivió buscando… fuera el malo. Pero luego toda la furia de los años que se la pasó buscándolo salió a flote y comenzó el combate. Pero al igual que Laxus, se quedó sin poder mágico e Igneel acabo con él.

El maestro fue atacado de nuevo por Acnologia, claro que el maestro se defendió, pero, a causa de su vejez, no duro mucho ya que el dragón del apocalipsis lo derroto fácilmente.

Jet y Droy fueron aplastados por un Dragón. Laki fue devorada por el Dragón negro, como un bocadillo. Cana (o la borracha) lucho con mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no sirvió de nada ya que un Dragón la atacó por la espalda y la despedazó. Mirajane, aunque su forma de Satan Soul es rápida, fue atrapada y asesinada por un Dragón de Veneno, al no ser capaz de absorberlo murió envenenada. Elfman… murió como, como diría el, verdadero hombre ya que protegió a su hermana Lissana de una enfurecida bestia, la cual lo dejo finado.

Grey (o cubo de hielo), peleando con otro Dragón, fue atacado suciamente por un rugido feroz de Acnologia, el cual lo hizo estamparse contra una pared de rocas y estas se derrumbaron, provocándole que muriera aplastado.

Titania o Erza decidida a vengar la muerte de Grey y el maestro peleo contra Acnologia, su batalla duro mucho tiempo, uno golpeaba el otro devolvía, cambiaba de armadura, posición, hasta que Erza se quedó sin poder mágico y cayó muy débil al piso. Ese desgraciado Dragón del Apocalipsis se la comió al rato que se quedó sin poder mágico.

Y tantas muertes más que no deseaba recordar, porque hubiera preferido morir el en vez de sus amigos. Pero hubo una muerte… que casi lo mata, y ese fallecimiento fue el de…

_Levy Mcgarden_

_Flash back_

Su muerte fue un día después del ataque de los Dragones, solo habían sobrevivido Lucy, Levy y el. Todos se encontraban buscando los cuerpos de sus amigos para enterrarlos y darles una tumba, luego de encontrar a todos sus amigos y darles un rito decente, crearon un refugio en donde permanecerían un poco de tiempo y buscaron cosas útiles. Encontraron: un escritorio, una cocina, una garrafa (que para su suerte estaba entera y no exploto), y alguno que otro colchón.

A la hora de la cena no comieron pero charlaron… solo un poco. Hasta que Lucy menciono algo del plan eclipse y que cuando estaban buscando encontró la máquina, la cual reviso y la encontró intacta.

— ¡_Puedo viajar al pasado y cambiar este miserable futuro! ¡Podremos evitar la batalla de los dragones!_

— _¿Y se puede saber cómo lo harás?—replicó Gajeel._

—_Esa máquina estuvo absorbiendo poder mágico los siete años que estuvimos atrapados en la isla Tenrou. ¡Creo que aún conserva ese poder! ¡Podríamos utilizarlo!_

— _¡Bueno Lu-chan! ¡Espero que tengas éxito!—exclamó Levy tratando de animarse._

Luego de eso Lucy, se levantó de la mesita y corrió a preparar sus cosas, y luego se fue. Claro que ellos se fueron a dormir… o eso creyó él. Porque Levy escribió una carta de auxilio, con lágrimas cayéndole a ríos. Luego de escribir esa carta, ella se fue hacia afuera del refugio y lloro con fuerza en la tumba de sus amigos, hasta que… escucho un rugido por detrás (seguro para ver si había sobrevivientes) y grito de terror… ese chillido fue escuchado por Gajeel, quien salto como un conejo de su improvisación de cama y corrió hacia afuera, pero cuando llego… era demasiado tarde… ese maldito dragón vigilante la había asesinado. De pura rabia que le causo eso, al ver que el dragón se alejaba satisfecho, golpeo el piso de piedra con su puño lleno de enojo, para luego maldecirse a sí mismo por no haberlo escuchado antes…

_Fin de Flash Back_

Su enana… La primera que lo perdonó luego del daño que le causo, la única chica que se aguantaba en el gremio, la única mujer que… _logro conquistar su corazón de hierro._ Con solo su sonrisa le alegraba el día pero… no la vería nunca más… jamás… no la vería de nuevo leyendo entretenidamente sus libros, no podría observarla charlando con sus dos amigos/acosadores felizmente, no podría vigilarla y seguirla para que llegara bien a Fairy Hills, no podría molestarla diciéndole "enana" y verla inflando sus mofletes de la molestia que le causaba que la llamara así y por sobre todo… no podría decirle cuanto la amaba.

Ahora mismo se encontraba enfrente de su tumba, resistiéndose a llorar de pura angustia, porque sabía que aunque estuviera muerta… no debía mostrarse débil.

Pero… su resistencia no duro mucho ya que en tres segundos, cayó de rodillas en el piso de piedra, para que su cara no se estampara contra el suelo uso sus brazos de apoyo y… lagrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos rápidamente. Por primera vez en su vida Gajeel estaba llorando de pura angustia y también se permitió gritar:

— ¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¿¡POR QUÉ DIOS ELLA TAMBIÉN?! ¿¡TE TENIAS QUE LLEVAR A LA MUJER QUE AMO Y AMARE!?

Su angustia guardada por durante un rato fue liberada por fin… y Sus gritos de angustia… no fueron escuchados por nadie más que el viento… deseando que Lucy cumpliera su cometido de cambiar este futuro horripilante y… no perder a su enana para siempre.

_**¿Y qué tal me quedo?**_

_**Como es angustia obviamente tiene que ser triste por lo que perdónenme si los hice llorar, aunque yo también casi lloro escribiéndolo T-T**_

_**ESPERO CON ANSIAS SUS COMENTARIOS! :DDDD**_

_**NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARAAAAAA!**_

_**PD: PERDON SI PUSE A IGNEEL COMO ENEMIGO… PERO ESQUE DESPUES DE ESE CAPITULO DEL MANGA QUE APARECE… COMENCÉ ACREER QUE ERAEL MALO T-T GOMEN NE**_

_**AHORA SI… ¡ADIOS! :DDD**_


	3. Fe

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_**También necesito aclarar 2 cosas:**_

—_**En el capítulo anterior, Yo me inspire pensando en que hubiera pasado si Levy fuese la que falleciera y no Gajeel. Necesitaba aclarar esto, ya que (como saben todos) en el manga se deja bien en claro que es Gajeel-Kun quien muere.**_

—_**Este fic tiene contenido de Spoiler.**_

_**Ahora sin más a ¡LEER!**_

_Fe_

No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando… No después de la gran victoria que tuvieron contra Grimoire Heart.

Pues claro que él no tenía idea de lo que había pasado solo que ese miserable gremio se les ocurrió atacarlos, ¿quieren saber porque razón no sabía nada? pues fácil: él fue quien derroto a Yomazu y Kawazu pero al final de la pelea se desmayó, ¡Que tonto fue! Ahora Salamander se le reiría de por vida en la cara, y digamos que estuvo inconsciente mucho tiempo… por lo que no se enteró de nada.

Pero ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? Hace unos instantes se encontraban todos felices por haberles ganado a ese gremio de pacotilla, no entendía porque estaba sucediendo esto.

Hace un rato habían escuchado un rugido a lo lejos, por lo que todos pararon de pavear y se pusieron en guardia. Oyeron de nuevo el aullido… y otra vez… y otra… pero cada vez más cerca. Hasta que el mismo rugido estaba sobrevolando la Isla, por lo que todos habían tapado sus oídos ya que era un ruido lastimero.

La bestia dueña del estruendoso rugido resultaba ser un… Dragón. Pero este no era uno de la clase que eran Metallicana, Igneel y Grandine, no… de hecho no era nada que ver con ellos. El ser enfrente de él era uno malvado y todos se dieron cuenta de que no pasaba para saludar, sino para… Destruirlos.

El Dragón hace un rato había aterrizado en la Isla Tenrou, todos estaban llenos de miedo de lo que podría pasarles ahora y después. Wendy había intentado interactuar con él, pero había sido en vano ya que ese Dragón negro, por lo visto, tenía una misión y esa era acabar con ellos.

Para desgracia de todos, se encontraban sin poder mágico… por lo que tenían poca esperanza. Y siguieron la orden de Gildarts y comenzaron a correr, Fried y Bixlow iban atrás del todo y casi son aplastados por el maldito Dragón, gracias a Dios lo evadieron.

Pero el Maestro en un momento para de correr y les grita:

— ¡Seguid Corriendo! ¡Yo lo mantendré ocupado!

Salamander estaba a punto de replicar, pero el maestro les ordena.

— ¡CORRAN!

Todos con el mayor dolor del mundo comenzaron a correr hacia el barco, Gajeel no podía creer que el maestro estuviera sacrificándose por unos críos que casi nunca le hacían caso, sabía que tenía que confiar en el maestro pero… simplemente le dolía en el alma dejar al viejo que lo invito a unirse a su gremio de locos luego de lo que les hizo.

En eso ve que Salamander se da media vuelta y comienza a correr en dirección contraria. Titania trata de detenerlo pero… al ver a el maestro gritando y acostado con una garra del Dragón en el pecho… lo sigue. Y así de a uno a uno se van uniendo todos.

Cuando todos llegaron al sitio correspondiente escucho a Salamander gritar:

— ¡Devuélveme al viejo!

Y el pobre maestro fue estampado contra las rocas, gracias a Dios que no hubo un derrumbe. Erza al se pone enfrente del viejo y da la orden de atacar. Todos comenzaron a golpear la bestia hasta que…

— ¡BAKAS! ¡Usen todo el poder mágico que les queda! ¡A quien le escuche decir "no me queda le pateare el trasero! ¡Convinen sus insignificantes poderes de Fairy tail con mi ataque rayo! ¡Vamos a derrotar a este bastardo!

Laxus… si es tan "amable". En ese momento le dio la orden a Salamander de que se quite del camino, pero… Titania le grito que comenzara el ataque. Cuando este lanzo su ataque todos los demás lo siguieron (menos los Dragons Sleyers):

— ¡Rueda celestial! ¡BlumenBlatt!

— ¡Súper flechas de hielo!

— ¡Nebulosa de Agua!

— ¡Escritura solida de fuego!

—Saggitarius ¡Ahora!

— ¡Explosión Maligna!

Y aunque nadie pudiera verla… la primera maestra Mavis estaba observando todo y se puso a preparar un conjuro de protección. Mientras Laxus maldecía al Dragón, porque a pesar de estar recibiendo todos sus poderes juntos este se encontraba… sonriendo, como si fueran un mosquito. Por lo que les da la orden a los Dragons Sleyers de atacar… La orden que fastidio a Natsu, pero decidió darle su merecido luego. Por lo que comenzaron a atacar:

— ¡Rugido del Dragón de Hierro!

— ¡Rugido del Dragón del Cielo!

— ¡Rugido del Dragón de Fuego!

Esto causo que la bestia o "dragón" se estampara contra las rocas y callera al mar. Todos comenzaron a creer que lo habían derrotado pero…

—No. No está usando el poder con el que peleo conmigo. Está jugando con ustedes—advirtió Gildarts.

No podía creerlo… simplemente no podía. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar algo más el Dragón de nuevo sobrevoló el cielo y comenzó a preparar su ataque para acabar con la isla…

Ya está… no tenían oportunidad… todo estaba perdido…

Pero en ese preciso momento… todos comenzaron a tomar sus manos, para concentrar el poder mágico en Fried y en la enana. Solo que él no lo sabía, ya que no escuchaba las palabras de los demás… solo estaba centrado en el Dragón y su ataque, le causaba un miedo tremendo.

Si todos los demás habían decidido no rendirse pues… ¡suerte por ellos! Él ya sabía que con ese rugido los iba a asesinar a todos. Pero hubo algo que provoco que cambiara de opinión... y eso era… Levy ofreciéndole su mano. Su cálida manita le causaba que lo llenara de confianza y ver el rostro de los demás del gremio le proporcionaba fe en que volverían sanos y salvos a su hogar… _Fairy Tail._

_**¿Y qué tal me quedo?**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado!**_

_**Me esforcé mucho en hacerlo! :DDDD**_

_**Bueno en fin nos leemos luego! Besos! Sayonara! :DDD**_


	4. Pasión

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_**Pasión**_

¡Exacto! Pasión era lo que sentía en ese instante, ¿quieren saber por qué? Pues es fácil, estar tocándola en ese momento era un sueño para él, lo hacía perder la cordura, bendita sea su maravillosa… Guitarra (N/A: Que esperaban pervertidos ¬¬)

Cada vez que tocaba sus cuerdas y estas soltaban un maravilloso sonido, para sus oídos eran de gloria. Estar en el escenario le fascinaba por más que los envidiosos del gremio criticaran su grandioso Shooby Doo Boop. Pero la increíble pasión que sentía cuando tocaba a su compañera de toda la vida, pues claro que era su mejor amiga la guitarra, ella lo venía acompañando desde que era un niño ¿No se lo creen? Que en Phantom Lord nunca lo mostrara era otra historia, porque él no podía mostrarse de esa manera frente a sus ex–compañeros de gremio… le hubiera parecido ser un tremendo idiota hacerlo.

Aunque a muchos les pareciera extraño, él se había casado mentalmente con su guitarra. La cuidaba como si fuera su vida, por lo que dudaba que alguien sea tan idiota como para romperla y querer salir vivo de esa… Por supuesto que ese idiota le toco ser al descerebrado de Salamander. Fueron simplemente unos minutos… en el que su amada guitarra fue quitada de sus manos a pasar a las del Dragon Slayer de fuego y que fuera quemada. Definitivamente esta vez no se dejaría pasar al imbécil ese.

La cara de Gajeel era indescriptible para los demás, por dentro él se sentía muyyy molesto y juro que le aria lo mismo con su objeto más preciado, que por lo que estuvo observando era esa maldita bufada. Por lo que se acercó lentamente, con furia revelando en sus ojos, y le quito la bufanda a Natsu. Quien lo miro sorprendido e intento sacársela de las manos, pero él lo esquivo.

—Salamander… Te has metido con mi objeto más preciado. Y como acabo de jurar internamente no te lo dejare pasar por alto.

— ¡Espera! ¡Por Favor! ¡Esa bufanda me la regalo Igneel!

— ¿Y qué? Para mi esa Guitarra era muy especial y si no quieres que destruya tu maldita bufanda me pedirás perdón.

— Ok, Perdóname. Ahora devélemela.

— Fue la peor disculpa que he oído en mi vida.

— ¡Pero para mí no lo fue! Lo hice con sentimiento.

— Claro que solo hacia tu bufanda. Si quieres que te la devuelva, me pedirás la disculpa de rodillas— propuso Gajeel, con una sonrisa. Claro que aprovechándose de la situación ¿Quién no aprovecharía ese momento en donde Natsu Dragneel puede arrodillarse frente tuyo pidiéndote disculpas?

— ¡Me niego!

— Ok… opino que esta bufanda me será útil, para que Lily juegue con ella y la desarme Gee-hee.

— ¡Maldito! Pero lo hare.

Juraba que el en ese instante deseaba tener una cámara y luego ponerla en alguna revista, porque ¡Por dios! Salamander estaba rompiendo su orgullo por una simple bufanda.

— L-Lo S-Siento— dijo en voz baja, pues claro que arrodillado.

— ¿Qué?—dijo este con una mano en la oreja— ¡no te escucho!

— ¡Que lo siento! ¡Mierda!

—Muy bien, aquí tienes tu condenada bufanda—dijo lanzándole la prenda—Supongo que para la próxima pensaras un poco antes de quemarme mi guitarra ¿Cierto?

Luego de ese rato de diversión, Gajeel se fue del Gremio para poder comprarse una nueva guitarra. ¡Maldito Salamander! Pero ya se lo había hecho pagar y se divertido con su cara de desesperación.

Al llegar a la tienda, compra una guitarra del mismo modelo que la anterior y se dirigía hacia su casa, pero choca contra una pequeña chica llamada… Levy Mcgarden. Esta chica, había conquistado su corazón (hace unos meses que eran novios), lo miro.

— ¡Lo siento Gajeel-Kun! ¡No veía por donde iba!

— ¿Eso es una novedad enana?

— No me digas enana, ¡tú eres muy alto! — dijo inflando sus mofletes.

— Si, Si, como digas. ¿Qué hacías por aquí L-E-V-Y?

— Te vi discutiendo con natsu, y luego te fuiste ¿Había pasado algo?

— no, nada.

— ¿Eso es una guitarra?

— Si, La anterior tuvo un accidente.

— Ahhh… ¿te molesta si te acompaño?

— Claro que no enana.

Levy lo acompaño hacia su casa, en donde la invito a pasar. Él se fue a sentar en el sillón y comenzó a afinar su nueva guitarra.

— ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta, Gajeel?

— ya la hiciste.

— Lo tomare como un sí— dijo inflando sus cachetes— exactamente ¿Qué le paso a tu anterior Guitarra?

— Salamander la quemo, por lo que me casare de nuevo con la nueva guitarra.

— ¿Por qué siempre te casas con las guitarras?

— Porque me enamoran rápido.

Gajeel miro de nuevo a novia y vio que estaba cruzada de brazos mirando en dirección contraria hacia donde estaba el, a él sabía lo que le pasaba pero no podía creer que sea eso.

_¿Estaba celosa de su Guitarra?_

No, no podía ser eso, no podía ser que después de todo lo que habían pasado lo dudara, simplemente no podía.

— ¿Estas celosa de mi guitarra?

— Pff ¿Yo celosa de un pedazo de madera con cuerdas? No, gracias.

Eso confirmo sus sospechas, no podía estar pasando enserio. Por lo que para demostrarle que ella era mejor que una guitarra, dejo el objeto su lado y se fue acercando peligrosamente hacia su novia.

— ¿Quieres ver que vales más que una simple guitarra?

— no se— respondió nerviosa Levy.

Él acercó su cara hacia la de ella y… la beso, ella correspondió al instante atrayéndolo hacia ella rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. Poco a poco se fueron acostando en el sofá, en donde los besos fueron más salvajes y apasionados.

Definitivamente Gajeel Redfox podía sentir mucha pasión al tocar a su adorable guitarra, pero cuando comenzaba a darle besos apasionados a su enana no había quien lo parara. Ya que esa chica, aunque sea pequeña, en tan poco tiempo le hacía despertar la pasión que sentía por ella.

_**¿Y qué tal?**_

_**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO! :DDD**_

_**ME ESFORCE EN HACERLO! :DDD**_

_**BUENO NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARA!**_


	5. Ilusión

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Drabbles de emociones" para el foro de "el mejor gremio de todos, Fairy Tail.**_

_**Disclaimer: LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE NUESTRO IDOLO HIRO MASHIMA! :D**_

_**Ilusión**_

El recordaba perfectamente, el día que vio a su padre (de sangre) tocar tan genial la guitarra (pues claro que para ellos). Lleno de curiosidad, decido acercarse.

— Padre ¿Qué es eso? — Pues claro que el en ese momento no sabía que era guitarra.

— Es una guitarra. Un instrumento.

— ¡Wawww! ¡Qué guay!

—Sí. Es genial.

—Padre, lo poco que tocaste ¡fue genial!

— ¿Eso crees? La mayoría no aprecia mi música.

— ¡Pues están mal del oído! Y ¡La guitarra es genial!

— Si tanto te gusta… es tuya.

— ¿Enserio padre? — dijo con ilusión en su voz.

— ¡Pues claro! ¡Si practicas desde ahora serás una versión mejorada de Jimmy Hendrix!

Sin que su padre se diera cuenta, él había formado una ilusión en su niño. El cual desde ese día él había practicado mucho para ser el mejor, como su padre quería.

Pero cuando su padre murió en aquel incendio meses después, el cayó en un estado de un poco depresión. Pero luego de una semana, se tranquilizó y siguió con su ilusión, que el lograría cumplir… sería el mejor guitarrista, tal y como le pidió su padre.

Practicaba todos los días y poco a poco fue "_mejorando"_ pero, para su desgracia, un día el maldito pueblo le quemó la casa… junto con la guitarra, eso sí que había sido golpe bajo, al igual que la foto familiar que el tanto cuidaba.

Luego Metallicana lo había adoptado, si lo gozó. Hasta que el maldito lo abandono, aparte él no le había comprado una nueva guitarra porque decía que odiaba a los músicos.

En Phantom Lord seguía con su ilusión, pero no podía permitirse que lo vieran como un niño pequeño soñando que sería el mejor porque su padre le había pedido ser mejor que Jimmy Hendrix, eso dañaría su reputación. La única que lo sabía era Juvia, ya que aunque lo negase era su mejor amiga y ella sabía perfectamente sobre su infantil ilusión.

Cuando Phantom lord se disolvió, como se suponía después de la idiotez que hicieron al atacar a ese manicomio. Volvió a su casa para buscar la guitarra exactamente igual a la que su padre le regalo, aunque era rara. Luego volvió a lo que quedo del gremio. Se la había pasado tocando la guitarra mostrando sus sentimientos a través de la música y comía hierro, estuvo así durante cinco largos y los más tranquilos de su vida. Aunque no lo pareciera, la estaba pasando genial. Pero al sexto día el maestro Macarov había ido a darle una pequeña _"charla"_ y le ofreció unirse a su gremio lleno de dementes sin remedio.

Pues claro que había aceptado, pero, como era de esperarse, ellos no lo recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Por lo que él decidió sacar a luz su secreto y canto una canción de disculpas. Él no había entendido porque el abucheo, fue una de sus mejores presentaciones (solo para él, ya que nunca había estado en un escenario) pero almeno habían digerido un poco su llegada.

Ahora en el presente, ya no le daba miedo sacar a luz el _"talento"_ que sacó de su padre. Su canción favorita era el Shooby Doo Boop, esa fue la mejor que había escrito (según él).

Sabía perfectamente que los demás no les gustaba, pues era fácil de saber ya que ellos no conocían lo que era música de verdad. Ellos preferían el "Pop", eso (para el) no era música, era el Rock. Debían escuchar a algunos grandes Rockeros: Elvis, Jimmy Hendrix, ¡Los Beatles! Pero nooo todos pop.

Pero aunque todos creyeran que era un lento en el tema del amor ¡JA! Él no era como Salamander de retrasado ¡NO SEÑOR! Gajeel sabía que estaba enamorado de Levy, otra cosa es que no lo quiera admitir. Pero después de los juegos mágicos se dio por vencido y lo acepto. Mentira. Lily lo había convencido, por el seguía así.

Por lo que él tenía la ilusión de que Levy seria de él. Aunque no supiera que ya le pertenecía. Ya la cortejaría como todo dragón. Pero iría despacio, no había apuros ¿O sí? No, no los había.

Aunque él no se había olvidado de su ilusión infantil de pasar a Jimmy Hendrix. ¡No,No! ¡Él no se daría por vencido! Al igual que cortejar a la enana, esa era su prioridad. No la dejaría ir tan fácil. Por lo que se propuso a cumplir ambas, tendría que trabajar duro, pero valdría la pena.

_**Termineeeee los Drabbles! :DDDDD**_

_**Perdón si me quedo OOC U.U**_

_**BUENO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! ELLOS ME HACEN FELIZ! :DDD**_

_**NOS LEEMOS! BESOS! SAYONARAAA!**_

_**PD: Este Drabble tiene 772 palabras, si lo se cortó, Pero me quedo así! Gomen! U.U**_

_**AHORA SI ¡ADIOS!**_


End file.
